


Carry me, carry me down (221b)

by thechosennerf



Series: Song of the Open Road [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, Gen, Homelessness, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechosennerf/pseuds/thechosennerf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Sherlock pass the hours on a train to London as children.</p><p>Part 2 in my Song of the Open Road series of 221b ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry me, carry me down (221b)

Mycroft shifts Sherlock’s weight more evenly across his lap. The boy blinks sleepily up at him, curious, but lulled by the rhythm of relentless movement.

‘When did we get on a train?’

He smirks, his eyes scanning above Sherlock’s head for an unseen fare inspector. Until now Sherlock has slept fitfully – he’s still feverish. Mycroft hopes he’ll drift off again and regain some of his strength.

There’s a noise up ahead. He freezes, assessing his excuses for their lack of tickets. They can’t be caught when they’re so close.

It’s just a food trolley. He sinks back down into the seat and hopes it will pass them by quickly.

Sherlock wrinkles his nose, though, properly woken by the scent of warm pastry.

‘I’m hungry,’ he whispers, quietly.

Their eyes meet. Mycroft waits a fraction of a moment. The server’s back is turned. 

Sherlock moves first, though, tiny hand darting out, snatching a croissant from the tray and drawing it back into his own coat, unseen. Mycroft grins, rubbing his brother’s back gently through the thin blue duffle coat. 

He helps prop Sherlock a little way, urging him gently to eat.

Sherlock frowns at him, sternly.

‘It’s for you, stupid. You’re bigger. ‘nyway, you’ve gotta carry me.’

Mycroft nods, and when Sherlock is sleeping, he tastes his own failure in every bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Follow You Down to the Red Oak Tree' by James Vincent McMorrow. Series title from Walt Whitman's poem of the same name.


End file.
